


trembling way down inside

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if continuation of <a href="http://lockitinthefuckingvault.tumblr.com">Addie's</a> wonderful story <a href="http://lockitinthefuckingvault.tumblr.com/post/86280382735/power-trip-rae-chloe-fic">Power Trip</a> and how Finn might respond to seeing Rae and Chloe kiss at the rave. <i>By the way, Rae, I’m mad for you and would you mind terribly if I watched you and your best mate snog for a bit ‘afore I shag your brains out?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	trembling way down inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52466) by Addie. 



Fuck the debrief. The door slams behind him, a satisfying thud that matches the racing beat of his heart. He didn’t learn anything about what happened last night and now Archie’ll spend the next two days growling. Fucking perfect.

 

Thought he’d get at least an explanation. Figured maybe Chloe would tell’em something. But despite what he’d seen, nought was said and it isn’t like he can ask, yeah?

 

_By the way, Rae, I’m mad for you and would you mind terribly if I watched you and your best mate snog for a bit ‘afore I shag your brains out?_

He lies back, closing his eyes and his whole body jerks once at the thought. The whole scene comes rushing back, flickering across the inside of his eyes - the thick heavy smell of too many bodies pressed into too small a space, the bright flash of lights shifting from sky blue to plum purple, the vibration of the bass on his oversensitive skin - and he’s watching again, aroused and fascinated, at the sight of Chloe’s lips on Rae’s mouth. Never thought it’d be just watching that got him so spun about, but even the remembering is doing his head in.

 

Eyes open, he stares up at the ceiling trying to ignore the want that floods his body. Seems wrong, somehow, to wank off to a kiss he ought not’ve seen. But his cock doesn’t care about wrongs or rights, oughts and nots.

 

A heavy breath of air escapes him as he squirms, the texture of the sheets feeling off - his whole body feels off. Grinding the heel of his hand against his denim-covered erection only sends sparks shooting up his body. He’s glad he got away when he did - imagine trying to explain why he’s got a stiffy to Rae?

 

The idea of showing her his cock, of having to explain what’s got him so ready to shoot, draws a moan from him. He’s mad. That’s all there is to it - he must be mad. He can’t stop thinking about it, about her, watching her.

 

His hand twitches over his cock, a finger ghosting down over the bulge in his jeans. That’s better, he thinks, a bit of a mad fantasy where she wants it, wants him. Feels less guilty if he can imagine she’d like him to watch her.

 

Imaginary Rae is bang up for stripping down, peeling away tights and t-shirts to show him every inch of her beautiful body. He hasn’t seen much of her, but what he remembers is amazing and he’s got a good enough imagination to fill in the blanks. The soft roundness of her thighs dipping in to the curves of her waist and the fullness of her tits, all milk white and rosy pink and she’s eager for him, to tease him.

 

The snick of his zipper breaks the silence in his room and he’s panting now, watching Imaginary Rae bend over to show him her lovely arse. The touch of his own hand shocks him, little zaps of pleasure that go straight to his balls and he bites his lip. Bit embarrassing to come off this quick, with just the touch of his own hand.

 

Imaginary Rae seems very sympathetic about his problem, though. Lovely girl, she is. Her hands trace a path from her hard nipples down to the thick forest of hair that covers her cunt. Lovely cunt for a lovely girl, he thinks, as she frigs her clit and moans for him. Finn licks his lips, trying to taste her - she’d be musky, he thinks, and sweet as sugar on his tongue.

 

Another hand, slighter and smaller, joins in, teasing and twirling through pink, swollen flesh. Finn gasps, watching as Imaginary Chloe cups Imaginary Rae’s breast with her other hand, face buried in the crook of Rae’s neck. Pink painted fingers flick across Rae’s tightly budded nipple, bringing soft cries of pleasure to Rae’s sweetly pouting mouth. Imaginary Chloe smiles at him from between dark locks of Rae’s hair and she drops to her knees to bury her face between Imaginary Rae’s thighs.

 

Holy lord Jesus Christ he’s not sure how much of this he can take, imaginary or no.

 

Hips pushing upwards into his fist, Finn can’t stop thinking about how beautiful Rae looked - real Rae, her body snugged up close to Chloe as they kissed, and how much he wants to watch them. Join them.

 

His legs lock and he’s coming, thick pulses spattering his hand and his jeans. Later, he’ll feel bad about his fantasy, about how he can’t just tell Rae how much he likes her. What if she don’t like him? What if she’d rather be with Chloe?

 

The phone rings, a shrill beep, and he hops up to grab it, body still lax from his orgasm. He’s covered in spunk but it’s just him at home today. The phone rings again, insistent, and he manages to grab it on the third ring.

 

“Finn?”

 

“Rae.” He stares down at the floor, looking for answers. Not sure there are answers for how to talk on the phone to your fantasy girl when your cock’s still dripping with come.

 

“Sorry I was...sorry about the debrief.” Her words are soft and she’s talking too fast for him to get in edgewise. “Can I come over and we can talk for a bit?”

 

“Yeah, Rae, o’course you can.” Shit, shit, shit. He scrubs his hand on the backside of his jeans as if she can see him through the phone.

  
She promises to be right over, says they have a lot to talk about. He’s left holding the phone, trying to figure out how the hell he’s going to look her in the eye. Shaking his head, he hangs up the phone and heads to the shower. Might as well get clean while he tries to figure out what the hell to do next. 


End file.
